


Solace

by Harlequin_Faery



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Bliv - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, livaine, this is so short but like eh, this kinda sucks :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Faery/pseuds/Harlequin_Faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>probably gonna leave this as a one shot, comment please :)</p></blockquote>





	Solace

The house has been pretty empty since Peyton and Ravi got back together. Leaving me alone, unfortunately, with Blaine. He's been staying with us ever since Mr. Boss tried to kill him, trying to keep a low profile. Not that I would want them around all the time these days, seeing them so in love just makes it all hurt so much worse.

I wish I could look at him like the completely new person he feels like. But I can barely look at him at all, with his sad puppy eyes, he couldn't fathom what he's done to me. Maybe we've teamed up before but I've always known how to deal with him. I've always known what he was. A monster. A sociopath almost. The single destroyer of my life.

But now he's just Blaine, my amnesiac, former zombie, house guest who has a habit of asking me questions I don't want to answer. He's been staying on the couch and Ravi has made a point of asking Peyton to stay the night almost every night, leaving me alone with him. I'm okay though, the house was pretty quiet, he's okay.

"Hey Liv." I jumped, hearing his voice behind me as I looked through the fridge.  
"Oh hi, Blaine." I smiled meekly. "What's up?" I scanned him, his brown roots had grown out a little and his crystal eyes were filled with the same melancholy look.  
"I just wanted to tell you, I'm leaving in about a couple days or so, I'll be out of your hair soon." He looked down.  
"Where will you go?" I asked, looking up at him, brushing my white hair behind my ear.  
"I'll figure something out, I must have some money, at least enough to get off the grid." He shrugged.  
"Maybe you should stay a little longer, I mean just until you get back on your feet." I smiled, Liv what are you saying?

He shook his head and sighed, looking back up at me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm really sorry Liv, for everything I've done." He sighed, his eyes filled with genuine guilt. 

That was it. That was the last straw for me. That was when the numbness stopped and everything set in. Everything that's happened. Maybe I should've gotten angry, gone into full on zombie mode and make him feel everything he's done, finally get my revenge. 

But I didn't. I just broke down. I started to feel , no holds bars crying my eyes out. And he, he held me. Allowing me to cry like a small child into his warm chest. My tears dampening his charcoal grey v-neck. I tried desperately to stop, to force my tears back into my eyes but I couldn't, it was over. His arms around me felt far too much like home and his smell was too heavenly for me to resist just staying there, with him, make him stay.  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to-" I choked out.  
"Shhh."  
I gulped and looked up at him sheepishly. We shared a pensive look between us, before our lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna leave this as a one shot, comment please :)


End file.
